


Warm Pancakes

by squirrelsvngie



Series: College au [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Or Is It?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: After a night of partying and the best sex he’d ever had in his life, Jisung wakes up to the sound of clattering in the kitchen and quite possibly falls in love.(spin off but can be read stand alone)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: College au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Warm Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the third and probably last part of my college au series but can 100% be read stand alone as there is not much plot. I hope you enjoy!

Jisung blinked awake, groggily looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember where he was. Pieces of last night slowly came back to him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He had gone to a party, drank just enough to feel buzzed, and met the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. They had danced until their hands traveled too far and the man had asked whether or not he would like to go to his place.

Minho. Thank God he still remembered his name.

Jisung had obviously wholeheartedly agreed. Minho had led him to his apartment and promptly railed him so hard he could feel the pain in his lower back as he sat up. A blush spread across his face as he remembered everything that happened on the very bed he sat on, the embarrassing words he said crashing onto his now painfully sober brain.

He scrambled out of the bed, nearly falling back down onto the covers when his legs almost gave out from underneath him. He was only wearing an oversized shirt but he forgoed the idea of wearing his tight partying jeans or stealing a pair from his one night stand. Just then a clattering sound came from outside the bedroom and Jisung swiveled his head towards the door. He slowly hobbled to the door and set his hand on the doorknob before timidly creaking the door open.

There was more clattering and a few curses that sounded from the kitchen as Jisung cautiously inched his way towards the sounds. He poked his head into the room and was met with the sight of a shirtless man with an apron tied around his waist.

“Why are there so many fucking  _ shells _ !?” Minho muttered to himself, desperately sifting through eggs in a bowl with a fork.

“Uhh,” Jisung awkwardly stepped into the kitchen. Minho whirled around, his now visible cat apron fluttering around him. He blinked at Jisung before giving him a smile.

“Good morning! I’m making pancakes if you’d like to stay for a while.”

“Oh, uh sure,” Jisung hesitantly stepped further into the kitchen, eyes tracing over the hickies that littered Minho’s neck. Pride bloomed in his chest that he was the cause of those dark splotches. He also didn’t miss the way Minho looked down at his bare legs. Minho’s eyes narrowed when he saw Jisung limp towards him.

“Are you alright?” Minho set the bowl down and gently placed his hands on Jisung’s hips.

“Yeah, you just fucked me like six times last night so I’m a little sore but I’m fine,” Jisung smiled up at him, heart pounding at the care in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Minho frowned, a pout forming on his lips.

“Don’t be, Jisung inched just a bit closer, “That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

Minho quirked his brows up, “Really? What an ego boost.”

Jisung giggled, “I have a feeling you’re not really one to need an ego boost.”

“Hey, never hurts to reinforce the fact that I have a good dick.”

“I guess I can’t disagree with you there,” Jisung murmured, their faces just inches apart.

Minho gripped his hips a little harder. The air around them stilled, the only sound coming from the birds chirping outside. “Can I kiss you?” Minho nearly whispered, a hand coming up to softly cup his cheek.

“Yes,” Jisung managed to whimper out before Minho surged forward.

Minho crept his hand underneath Jisung’s shirt to rest on his waist, Jisung’s arms coming up to wrap around his neck. He pulled Jisung in closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Jisung whimpered as he tilted his head, parting his lips to allow Minho to roam his mouth with ease.

Jisung normally never did this. He left the morning after a one night stand and that was that, but Minho felt different. Even when they were just talking at the party he felt a spark between them that he had never felt before.

“You’re so unbelievably hot,” Minho murmured before reaching up to untie the pink cat apron, tossing it aside. Jisung just moaned into his mouth, hips pressing into Minho’s growing erection. Minho slowly shuffled forward until Jisung’s back hit the counter.

Jisung’s hands slid from around Minho’s neck to slowly trail down his body. He paid extra attention to the firm muscle of his chest, giving a couple light squeezes. Minho threaded his fingers into Jisung’s hair, giving it a light tug before sliding a thigh in between his legs.

Jisung let out a little whimper, hips rutting forward to get even a little more friction. Minho grinned before pushing his leg into Jisung harder, making him gasp. He disconnected their lips, trailing his mouth down his jaw and along his neck, nipping at marks made last night and creating new ones.

“M-more,” Jisung gasped out, his hips now grinding down harshly on Minho’s thigh.

“Shh baby, I’ll take care of you,” Minho pressed a kiss onto his cheek before reaching down to pull his sweats down. Minho lifted Jisung’s shirt, smirking when he saw Jisung’s hard and leaking cock. “Aww baby, you’re so hard for me already.”

All Jisung could do was whimper more, his eyes rolling back into his head when Minho wrapped his hand around him.

“Mmm, so sensitive,” Minho hummed, rubbing his thumb along the slit.

“Ah!” Jisung cried out from the touch, hips jerking forward.

“Can’t be too loud baby, I have neighbors,” Minho took the bottom of Jisung’s shirt and stuffed it into his mouth, effectively giving him easier access to his dick and muffling his noises. Minho now took his own cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps before Jisung wrapped his hand around Minho’s.

Minho looked up to see Jisung’s lust filled eyes, big and sparkly as he helped Minho jerk himself off. Minho groaned as he sped up his hand. He then took off his hand and let Jisung grab onto his cock before reaching over to wrap a hand around Jisung. He let out a muffled groan as Minho started to quickly move his hand up and down, Jisung picking up the pace as well.

Minho stopped his hand, breathing hard, “I know your ass needs a little break so how about I fuck those cute little thighs of yours?”

“Please,” Jisung managed to mumble out through the fabric in his mouth. Minho smirked and flipped him over, pressing Jisung’s face into the cold counter. Jisung’s arms braced themselves, keeping him from getting completely squished onto the surface. He still had the shirt in his mouth, letting his stomach come into contact with the counter. He shivered at the cold, a tingle running along his back as Minho gripped his hips.

Jisung waited patiently as he heard Minho rummage through a drawer and pop open the top of what he assumed was a bottle of lube. His cheeks heated as he heard the lewd sounds of Minho slicking up his cock, excitement running through his veins. They knew from last night that they both liked it when it got wet and messy, lube and cum dripping everywhere.

He pressed his thighs together before he felt Minho guide his cock right in between them, the head pushing between the plush muscle and fat. Jisung never thought getting his thighs fucked would feel so good but a loud moan came from his throat as Minho started thrusting his cock in between his thighs. 

Electricity shot through his body when Minho reached forward to grab his cock. Minho continued to thrust forward as he rapidly moved his hand, grunts coming from his mouth as Jisung flexed his thighs and pushed them together harder.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” Minho panted out, grip tightening on Jisung’s hips as he drove himself closer to his high.

Jisung garbled something unintelligible through the shirt stuffed in his mouth, spit now running down his cheek and pooling onto the counter.

“Are you close baby?” Minho leaned down to whisper into his ear.

Jisung managed to nod, desperately wanting to reach his climax.

“Normally I would want this to last as long as possible,” Minho sped up his hand as well as his thrusts, “But we have pancakes to make.”

If Jisung wasn’t getting his thighs fucked and his dick jacked off within an inch of his life, he would’ve laughed, but instead he nodded his head even more, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Minho ran his thumb along the head a couple more times and that's when Jisung saw stars dance across his eyes. The shirt fell from his mouth, a loud gasp forcing his mouth open as he released into Minho’s hand. Minho helped him through his high before pulling away and sliding his cock out from his thighs.

“Fuck,” Minho mumbled as he fisted his own cock, biting down on his lip as he jerked off to the sight of Jisung’s dripping thighs and plush ass. It didn’t take long before Minho let out a breathy moan, streaks of white trailing down Jisung’s ass and thighs.

Heavy breaths filled the air as they both came down from their highs. Minho reached out to grab Jisung’s ass, spreading his and Jisung’s cum around before he took his slick fingers and placed them in Jisung’s open mouth. Jisung instinctively closed his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as his tongue ran over the two digits. He licked them clean and Minho removed them, a smirk on his face as he took in Jisung’s glossing eyes and ruby stained lips.

“Fuck you look so hot,” Minho muttered, eyes raking over Jisung’s messy appearance. Jisung giggled as he wiggled his hips. “Don’t tempt me,” Minho groaned. He walked over to his paper towels and ripped one off, taking it to the sink to wet it with warm water. He came back and wiped off Jisung’s thighs, running the damp cloth over his ass to get the drying cum off. Once he was done, he threw the paper towel away as Jisung stood back up.

“Uh, I might need a new shirt,” Jisung looked down at the spit soaked bottom of his shirt.

Minho laughed before grabbing Jisung’s hand to lead him back to the bedroom. Jisung stumbled after him, a smile pulling at his lips. Minho stopped at his closet, rummaging through his shirts until he pulled one out.

It was pretty big, white with a little cartoon cat on the front saying “Be mine meow or never.” Jisung giggled at it, throwing his spit soaked shirt off before putting on the cat one.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say you like cats,” Jisung mused, looking around the room at the other cat themed decorations. A clock with cat ears and a tail hung on the wall, several cat plushies sat around the room, and there were more framed pictures of cats than people.

“Stunning observation. Did the apron give it away or was it the dozens of other cat paraphernalia?”

“Hmm I’m not sure but I have a feeling it might have been the cat house slippers.”

Minho laughed at that, “I guess so. You wanna get back to making pancakes?”

“Yeah, I’m starving,” Jisung smiled, letting Minho drag him back to the kitchen.

This was strange. Jisung happily mixed pancake batter as Minho heated up the pan. Jisung never thought that he would ever stay this long at a one night stand but here he was, happily munching on pancakes (but not before dropping to his knees to suck Minho off). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed I had planned to write more but I just ended up stopping right there and I didn't know exactly how to end it. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to swing by my twitter or curious cat! -Vi<3
> 
> [@squirrelsvngie](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


End file.
